


马场能干什么

by xinerbella



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinerbella/pseuds/xinerbella
Summary: 大橘露馅了的故事





	马场能干什么

**Author's Note:**

> 日马需要理由吗，？

Thomas决定等今晚这场唱完了一定要好好收拾一下mark。

他与mark已经是同事了。可是在那之前，他很早就记住了mark亮晶晶的眼睛。

那是几年前的事情了，mark还没有从大学毕业，而Thomas作为嘉宾来给他们做讲座。那时候的Thomas就记住了第一排正中央的那对亮晶晶的眼睛与那个想要问问题但是犹豫了几次之后还是把手放下了的男孩。

现在这个男孩子已经长大了，成为了他们之中的佼佼者。现在正在化妆间拍着小视频传到Instagram上去。

Thomas反思了一下，可能是他自己对待Mark一点架子都没有，导致mark现在有点没大没小。刚刚拍小视频的时候他居然直接撩起了自己的假发把绑在里边小啾啾解开了，把好不容易蓄起来的黑色的中长发露了出来。

这下子Thomas都能猜得到他们会怎么笑自己的新发型了。虽然他一向都不在乎自己所谓的形象，但是mark他上午接受采访的时候说了什么？  
“可能是我本身的气质就和主教比较像吧？就比较强势那种，所以他们才会找我唱这样的角色的吧。”

Thomas听完之后皱了皱眉。曾经也唱过主教的他不会在镜头面前驳了mark的面子，但是他可完全无法把在他面前总是无意识撒娇的说话还带着小奶音的mark与强势联系起来。

脑子里有一个声音告诉他，如果再不抓住这个小孩他就再也抓不住了。

“Mark，你撒谎了。”thomas在最后末场结束之后，脑子一热，拦住了正打算离开的现任主教先生：“平时的强势？嗯？你知不知道，撒谎的孩子是要受到惩罚的。”

化妆间里只剩下他们两个人，而thomas的声音像是用气叹出来的一样，轻柔又深情。  
mark不知道这位一直老不正经的前辈要做什么。他只是轻轻的嗯了一声。话说回来，他在thomas这样的声音里没有一点点理智。

“和我回家吧，我让你知道一下说谎的孩子的惩罚。”

结束的时候还是下午，thomas开车带mark来到了自己的马场。

mark看着眼前的带着柱体的马鞍有点不知所措。好吧，这么说可能会不太妥当。他当然知道自己应该怎么办。只是这意味着他要在自己一直爱慕的前辈的面前脱光然后对自己进行扩张。虽然他之前没有经历过在这个位置的性，但是看片总是看过的，按摩棒他也试过。再加上他的好友lukas经常会和他讲一些与他的双马尾男友的事情，让mark还是有基本的了解的。

“我再问你一次，你愿意吗？”thomas的声音就像是诱惑着夏娃的蛇一样。  
mark毫不犹豫的点了点头。开什么玩笑。thomas用这样深情的声音和他说什么他能不答应。再说这可是thomas。是他鼓起勇气违抗家里对他的安排的原因，是他多少个夜晚自慰时所幻想的对象  
，是他从青春期一直到现在爱慕的人啊。

thomas看着他叹了一口气，吻了吻  
他的额头：“那你知道该怎么做的。这里有润滑剂。记得一定要慢一点别伤到自己了。我想好好地看看你。”

mark颤抖的点了点头，伸手拿过了thomas递给他的东西放在面前。他一点一点的脱下了自己的衬衫，然后是牛仔裤。最后轮到内裤的时候他犹豫了一下，还是一把拽掉了。

健壮的身材就这么暴露在thomas的面前。屋子里并不冷，但是在thomas的目光下mark还是打了个寒颤。他看到他爱慕的前辈皱了皱眉，把温度调高了两度，心里就像是有暖流经过了一般，让他更安定了些。是啊，虽然他从来没经历过，但是这是thomas。thomas不会伤害到他的。

他拧开这管全新的润滑剂，挤在手指上，然后把手伸向了甬道的入口。这并不难，之前已经想象过无数次被thomas的性器官填满的他就像以前往里边塞按摩棒的准备工作那样对自己的小穴扩张着。不一会儿他就能放进去三只手指在里边转来转去。

“好了，我们出去吧。” thomas的声音打断了他试图找到自己的敏感点的动作。mark的三只手指还在自己的甬道里插着，他想要拿出来的时候被thomas制止了。

穿戴整齐的年长者扶着腿颤颤巍巍，手指还在操自己的mark，拿着他之前展示给mark的马鞍往在走去。

明眼人都知道这个马鞍是干什么的。三个黑色胶皮罩着的是按摩棒，中间间隔的距离不算大，但正好能让他坐进去。

九月初的巴伐利亚小镇算不上冷，但也绝对没有刚刚他呆的马场周边的小别墅里那样暖和。thomas看着被凉风吹的打了个寒战的mark，心里大骂自己的愚蠢。他让mark站着稍微等一下，大步跑回了屋子里拿了一件红色的天鹅绒披风，跑过来给mark系上。

一根绳子缠绕过脖颈，另一根系在腰线上。

鲜明的反差色让thomas直接把他压在身下开拓他的身体。但是他还得再忍忍。毕竟他也不确定他们会不会还有下一次，他一定一定要让mark记住这一次，无论是以好的还是坏的方式。

他从马厩里牵出一匹棕色的健壮的马，把马鞍用锁扣扣上。用手拍拍他的马的头，然后在马边上放上一个凳子示意他的小猫上到马上去。

mark在thomas的搀扶下双腿跨在两根按摩棒中间的位置，对着三根同样同样粗大的柱体有点不知所措。

“乖，坐到中间那根上去。”thomas鼓励着他。  
mark听从了年长者的指示。经过了扩张之后他的后穴现在无比渴望什么东西的插入。脚踩在特地加了软垫的脚蹬上，他试着一点点往下坐。光滑的胶皮表面在肌肉的伸缩下很快滑入了甬道，mark长舒了一口气，虽然有些鼓鼓胀胀的，但是也有了那种充实感。

只是他现在的姿势像是被钉住了一样。前面大那根假阳具刚好定在了他已经硬起来了的性器的前边，而后边那根卡在了他的臀峰之间。mark已经能想象得到一会儿会发生什么了。

thomas满意的看了看面前的美景。他的小猫泛红的肌肤在黑色的假阳具和红色的披风下更加娇艳。他锁住了脚蹬，意味着mark没有办法自己离开马上了，除非thomas为他解开脚蹬。紧接着，thomas绑住了他的手，让他没有办法自己抚慰自己，

“你确定你不想离开？这是你最后的机会了。之后你就会属于我了。”  
mark红着脸点了点头，同时用小腿夹了一下马肚子。属于thomas的。听起来就很诱人。

thomas没有想到mark会这么大胆。mark不知道，但是他很清楚的。他的niki一撒欢起来mark可有的受了。但是他没有什么表示，只是站在那里看。

mark显然被突然跑起来的马吓了一跳。在马背上颠簸的他感受到了三根假阳具对身体的刺激。里边的那一根一下又一下的抽插就像是性交一样，不停的戳在他的敏感点上，让他忍不住尖叫。前边的那一根摩擦着他的性器，后边那一根蹭着他的臀缝，就像是两根假阳具隔着薄薄的肠壁在互相抚慰一样。

马跑起来颠簸的幅度很大，不到一分钟的时间thomas就听到了mark在远处变了调的呻吟。他无比庆幸马场的周围都没有第三个人。

他的niki跑完了半圈，在往回跑了。西下的阳光照在mark的躯体上，红色的披风在后边飘着。他爱着的人在他的马上呻吟着，嘴里喃喃的不知道在说什么，脸上分明是欢愉的表情。

thomas按下了手下遥控器的开关，mark感受到了身下的三根假阳具一起震动了起来。他吓了一跳，身下的马在这时候刚好跳过了石子，震动着的假阳具就像是贴在了那个点上一样。从来没有经历过这样的刺激的mark瞬间就射了。

靠后边达成的高潮时间很长，但是在这过程中他还是不断的在被刺激着，在高潮后的不应期时niki刚刚好走到了thomas前边。mark顾不上别的，哭着求着thomas放他下来。

thomas依旧看起来波澜不惊的站在那里看着mark在马上不自觉的挣扎想要躲开震动的假阳具。可是被前后两个黑棒固定住的他哪里可能逃脱。

在niki走完第二圈的时候mark已经射了第二次了。他的小腹处沾上了很多黏腻的白色液体，腰在马上乱扭着想要避开更多的刺激，可是这只能起反作用。

他的长长的睫毛早就糊在了一起，被绑在了身后的双手让他没有办法哪怕擦一下自己的眼泪，只能任由它从脸上流过脖颈与锁骨，甚至有一滴泪珠在他的乳尖上颤颤巍巍的停留着。他嘴里发出含糊不清的声音，但thomas能清晰的听到自己的名字。

他再次按下开关关停了按摩棒，并且让niki停下。这差不多了。一会儿mark还要承受他的性器呢。

他轻轻的舔过左乳尖上的那颗泪珠，又在乳头上轻轻吮吸。没有过男性情人的mark哪里承受的了这个。他突然拔高了声音的呻吟让thomas颇有成就感。

他把自己心爱的马牵回马厩，把自己心爱的人从马上拯救下来，拉开西裤的拉链直接掏出自己的性器，让mark的腿缠在自己的腰上，一鼓作气插了进去。

mark忍不住尖叫了出来。

红色的披风挡住了他们下身正在做的事情。

thomas让mark环住了他的脖子，就这样抱着他往屋里走，同时在他的耳边轻轻的吐着气：“怎么样？你其他的情人会像我这样插的这样深吗？会让你这样尖叫吗？”  
“啊…没…没有…从来都没有…啊…你慢点…哈啊…只…只有你…哈啊…” 经历了两次高潮的mark感受着下身的抽插已经不能完整的说出来话了。  
thomas的心像被什么击中了一样。

原来他从来没有过别的男人吗？这会不会对他太过了？

thomas无可避免的从心底升起怜爱。他加大了步伐，拖住mark腰和臀的手微微收紧，直到走进了屋子里，抽出自己的性器，把他放在卧室的大床上。

迅速的脱掉自己的衣服，压在了mark微凉的身体上，下身又一次的插了进去。

和之前不一样，这次的thomas照顾到了mark几乎所有的敏感点，下身的动作也是极致的温柔。

直到他们一起到达巅峰，mark哭着紧紧的抱住了他，thomas今天晚上第一次吻住了mark的唇。  
“我爱你啊我的宝贝。”

帮他做完清理之后mark已经累的动不了了。thomas以为他已经睡着了，轻轻的揉了揉他的头发，在他的额头印上一吻：“Ich bin in dich verliebt，oder muss ich sagen, ich liebe dich sehr sehr.."

他关上了灯，钻进了被窝抱住了他以为已经睡熟了的mark。

谁知道mark测过了头在他唇上吮吸了一下：”ich liebe dich sehr auch"


End file.
